Desert Rose
by RosePetals112
Summary: After his trip to the museum the spirit of the millenium puzzle discovered that he was a pharaoh 5,000 years ago. Still, much is unknown but what will happen when he finds that he was in love with a Japanese princess while he was pharaoh? AtemxOC
1. Chapter 1

_-Pharaoh's Pov-_

_  
She was calling my name…at least I think she was calling my name. The girl with the brown hair was on her knees with her face in her hands and she seemed to be crying. The calling turned so quickly into crying it made my head spin._

_The name she was crying, it couldn't be mine. I didn't know my name, nor did I know the girl. So why does my head keep telling me that she was crying because of me…for me?_

_I reached out my hand to touch her but my hand went right through her. Of course…How could I forget? I'm just a wandering soul trapped in the millennium puzzle. Souls can't touch people._

_It amazed me how much I seemed to care. The girl's loud cries made me want to find a way to comfort her. Still though, I couldn't recognize her. The only person I knew with brown hair was Anzu, but it was clear that it wasn't her. The girl's hair was much shorter and she had more of a petite form._

"_****," she cried. Why couldn't I hear the name she was saying? I guess I could hear her, but her words seemed to be slurred so I couldn't understand her. "Please don't leave me," she said. Typical, I could only not understand the name of the person she was hovering over._

_Wait…Since when was she crying __over __someone?" Who was this person? I walked around the crying girl until I was standing in front of her. Still I couldn't tell who she was leaning over but now I got the feeling that I __did__ know the girl. There was something about her aura that seemed familiar to me._

_By now I couldn't tell that the person she was crying for was a man…A teenager more like it. I got closer and bent down knowing that she probably couldn't see me, so that I could get a better look. My eyes flickered from the person's feet to the top of his head now that I could see and my eyes widened._

_This person she was crying for. This person that she was draped over, this person who was lying lifelessly in her lap…was me._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N~ So this is my first shot at a Yu-gi-oh! fanfic. It's a story that both me and my friend are writing together. So if the writing style changes that is why. Anyway thanks for giving my fanfic a shot! =3

* * *

"Shut the hell up you pointy unicorn head!" A girl yelled. She had her pointer finger outstretched pointing at Hiroto Honda as he glared at her. "How many times have I told you not to call me that Ishizaki?!" he questioned. "I bet you could put an orange on that pointy unicorn head and it would stay just fine," The girl then said, completely ignoring what Hiroto said. She flipped a piece of her brown hair behind her shoulder.

"Stop torturing Honda-kun Recca-pipi. It's not nice!" Another girl said playfully as she walked into the classroom. Her long black hair bounced as she walked and she had playful violet eyes to match her equally playful smile. Beside her a girl with brown hair, cut into a short bob and emerald green eyes just giggled a bit.

"…Rrrrgg! Stop calling me that Anju!" Recca yelled making Hiroto scoff. "Now you know how it feels," he murmured. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" she asked not bothering to turn to face him.

"I'm sorry. What nickname do you prefer? Recca-tan? Recca-rin? Recca-po?" Anju questioned. "I hate them all!!" Recca replied. "What's with all the screamin'?" Katsuya Jonouchi asked entering the room followed by Yugi Mutou and Anzu Mazaki. "Ohhhh!! Good morning Jonouchi…Yugi-kun," Anju greeted with a spacey smile. "It amazes me how one person can be so spacey," Katsuya muttered. Yugi let out a small laugh and walked to his desk while Anzu scowled and crossed her arms. "It amazes me how she always manages to ignore me," she said as she watched Anju skip off.

"Good morning Hikari-san," Yugi said to the green eyed girl as he sat down in his seat next to her. She looked up from what she was doing and gave him a small smile in return." Good morning," she replied softly before she looked back at her work. "What are you working on?" he then questioned curiously. Again she looked at him, her face red with embarrassment. "I-it's nothing special," she replied her voice getting smaller and smaller.

"Heeeeey Rikku!" Recca shouted as she stood right in front of the girl. "Morning Recca," she said in a more comfortable tone. "What were you doing this morning Rikku-nee? It took you forever to come outside to walk to school," Anju said. "I was working on something. Sorry Anju," Rikku replied with a smile.

"Was this what you were working on?" Recca asked excitedly as she picked up the portrait and stared at it. "Wait a minute…Isn't this shorty?" she questioned. Rikku looked at her with mortified eyes as Yugi, obviously used to the name shorty, looked over her shoulder at the picture. "Recca!!" Rikku cried as she hid her face in her hands.

"I don't think she wanted you to do that Recca-po," Anju said. "Aw shit…Now I feel like an ass," Recca replied. "That's because you are," Hiroto muttered as he walked by. "Hey Honda! Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get yourself a big bowl of shut up!" she retorted before she averted her eyes back to Rikku's drawing.

"Hold up…This isn't shorty. For one he's taller…and more attractive," Recca commented. "Yes, and his eyes are smaller," Anju noticed. They both looked back at Yugi who was staring at the drawing with wide eyes. "What's wrong with you short? You look like you've seen a ghost," Recca said with a raised eyebrow. Yugi shook his head back and forth quickly then rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Nothing!"

"…Has anybody ever told you that you are exceptionally strange?" Recca questioned him. Yugi just laughed in reply. "I'm sorry Yugi-kun!" Rikku finally spoke up. "They're right. It isn't you, so you don't have to worry. It was just that I had a strange dream last night and this random guy was in it. It took me by surprise that he looked so much like you that I was too embarrassed to show you," she explained before she hid her behind Anju. "A dream?" Yugi questioned as if deep in thought. Rikku just nodded a bit and before Yugi could reply the teacher walked into the room. They all took their seats and Yugi looked out the window. _'Did you hear that Pharaoh? She had a strange dream last night too…and it was about you.'_

'_Yes I heard,' _The spirit of the millennium puzzle replied. _'Do you think…'_ Yugi trailed off. _'I don't know. I told you that I couldn't see her face. It was covered by her hair.'_ He replied. _'Hm…Maybe I should ask her about it. If she did have the same dream as you then she might have something to do with your past, or she knows something that we don't,'_ Yugi said logically. _'And if she doesn't?'_

'_Then maybe she can help us recover the lost pieces of your memory.'_

-x-

The class period passed quickly and the bells soon rang signaling for lunch. "Hey Yug! Let's hurry up before all the fatties take the chicken sandwiches!" Katsuya called, one foot already out the door. "Um…you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you in a minute," Yugi replied. "Is something wrong Yugi?" Anzu questioned with worried eyes. "No, no. I'm just fine I just have to go talk to someone," he replied before he walked out the door and ran down the hall. "You know he's been acting strange since this morning," Hiroto commented. "I'm worried. Why won't he tell us if there is something wrong?" Anzu then asked as they walked in the opposite direction. "Don't worry Anzu. Yug would tell us if something was bothering him. I think he really does just have to talk to someone…What I want to know is who!" Katsuya said.

"Do you think he found some information about the Pharaoh's lost memories?" Hiroto asked. "That's a possibility. But who in this school could possibly know anything about it? We barely know anything ourselves," Anzu said logically. "Well uh…that girl, Rikku, I think her name is has a dad who is an archaeologist."

"So?" Katsuya asked. "So, whenever he goes on his digs he takes Ishizaki, Anju, and Rikku with him. I also heard she's a real Egypt freak. Maybe those three know something we don't."

* * *

A/N So there it is the second chapter. xD I know that the chapters are really short but I'll make sure to make future chapters longer. Please review, no flames please, but tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcome.

-RosePetals


End file.
